metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metal Gear Wiki/Archive 1
Guys, you really need a better navigation sytem on this wiki. Add links to each canonical game and in each game page put links to its synopsis, characters, walkthrough etc. I found it almost impossible to find my way around here. ~Zannek Urr, could you elaborate on that a little? I don't have any idea what you mean... also what's up with these Categories you've added? Everything seemed fine as it is. - Fantomas (P.S. Sorry if I sound pissy, I don't mean it, I've just had a long day) It does seem like there isn't much in the way of organisation here - check out something like the Star Wars Wiki (featured on the Wikia main page, and the most popular Wiki) which has great navigation, categories and templates. They also use standard layout an an 'in-universe' perspective; i.e. from the point-of-view of someone within that story, which works well - Kwenn 18:29, 23 January 2006 (UTC) I will start to make navigation better on the wiki, however for the most part there have only been 2 to 3 people working on the wiki, and im at University now, which makes it all the more harder. If there is anything that you feel should/could be changed or added please tell me and everyone and we can decide on it, rather than just saying that it's not very good, as this isn't helpful. Discussions should be placed here. But whilst im here I have deicided to replace the Metal Gear Picture on the main page with "Metal Gear Universe" and within that a list of the games, main characters and alike. Please say whether you like that or something else instead, cheers - Selo 13:26, 26 January 2006 (UTC) Good comments Having just found this MG wiki I would just like to say.......Finally a good wiki dedicated to one game, that doesnt steal articles from anywhere else. -- 70.101.126.172 01:08, 18 March 2006 (UTC) Hey I just read through the timeline and it's amazingly acurate, but I recall that in the game Big Boss says he met Frank Jaegar a few years before Operation Snake Eater and you have the event listed after the operation: 1966: Date unknown: Big Boss encounters Frank Jaeger in Mozambique. Wikia Gaming footer I went ahead and added a Wikia Gaming footer to the bottom of the Main Page. We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, so you can remove it if you really hate it, but it would be appreciated if you didn't :). You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with. Ausir 17:31, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :That's cool, It's not in the way or anything, and it seems like a cool idea to have all the gaming Wiki's connected in some way, so I'm all for it. --Fantomas 21:43, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Why? Why is everything 'ere abbreviated "Metal Gear"? Bassium! Why do you spell "here" as "'ere" even though it's the same amount of keys you have to press on the keyboard to spell them both? Seriously though, I'm not quite sure what you're getting at here. --Fantomas 10:55, 13 September 2007 (UTC) ::I concur, I don't really understand what you mean. The reason you see a lot of articles saying Metal Gear is because the first games in the series were called Metal Gear, which is what the games are based around. It was only when the games were moved to 3d were they called Metal Gear Solid, but they still have the Metal Gear prefix, which is what they are Metal Gear games, so just saying Metal Gear is perfectly valid. Also there are the spin off's such as Metal Gear Acid and Ghost Babel, which also use the name. I hope this answers your question - Selo 21:52, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Nice Design Nice Design, improved navigation, updated information, keek up the best wiki on Metal Gear Metal Gear Picture DynamicPageList broken DynamicPageList is currently broken, meaing the Metal Gear Picture won't appear. I've notified the techs so it should be fixed within the next few hours.--Richard 21:45, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Main Page moved to Metal Gear Wiki Sorry, I meant to put a reason for the move. Naming the Main Page "Metal Gear Wiki" will raise the wiki's Google rank. See Raising your wiki's Google ranking on Wikia Help.--Richard 21:29, 25 March 2008 (UTC) MGA and A2 cards I just had an idea for the cards but I needed a general concensus before I began to do it. I wanna upload a picture of the perticular card, include a short article about the card's perticular power, then have a See Also page to the Character's page. What does everyone think? Justin 14:01, 27 March 2008 (UTC) NEW FORUM!!! Hey everyone, just wanted to let you all know that there is a new catagory in the forums section of our wiki, entitled "Questions". Here everyone can ask anything that they need help looking for or anything about the Metal Gear Saga. People can then link to pages inside the WIKI or otherplaces to find the answers they may be looking for. Also I have submitted our wonderful wiki to the Kojima Productions Mailbox so hopefully the questions that we can't find answers to can be answered by the pros there and maybe get some of our users on the KP Report podcast that Ryan Payton does every week or so. Anyhow I hope this addition helps everyone enjoy Metal Gear as much as I have and get them fully immerced into the mythology. Justin 12:26, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :I deleted. People can ask questions at Forum:Help desk. It's there for help.--Richard 21:08, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Featured Article? Out of curiosity... why are there not any featured articles on this wiki?--Twilight Heaven :probably because no-ones bothered to. It would take a lot of effort and I dunno how much of an advantage it would be. --Drawde83 00:22, 15 October 2008 (UTC) ::Well do we have any volunteers to make/keep up a featured article section? Weekly or monthly?--Twilight Heaven Well, I'll do it. I'll probably do it weekly. I just need the privileges to edit the Main Page, and maybe that way we become as popular as the Halo Wiki. --L1QU1D 5N4KE 22 20:47, 18 March 2009 (UTC) New design? Does anyone think the Main Page should have a new design? And maybe a "featured article of the month" (which seems like did happen before, according toMetal Gear:Featured content) sort of thing? I felt like bringing this up mainly because the Main Page just seems "chunky", like the header, with a whole bunch of text which should be more contained or have less characters.--Richard 22:15, 20 February 2008 (UTC) :Personally, I think it looks fine as it is. Although I see what you mean about trimming down the text at the top of the page, I might remove the line relating to other websites, but I'm not too sure about that. Adding in a Featured Article section will, to be honest, only make it more "chunky". We've had no complaints before, so I don't see what's wrong with it. --Fantomas 00:19, 21 February 2008 (UTC) ::I can see where you are coming from about the top of the page. About the rest of it though, i would be up for some sort of redesign, as its sort of old. Also i don't feel we have enough articles to make a featured article bit, especially if we change it daily, as we have around 350 articles (not even a years worth) and quite a few are stubs. If we change it weekly or something then that would probably be better. Don't get me wrong though, im not against changing it, but i think it needs more thought, or a design of what we could change it to. Selo 00:25, 21 February 2008 (UTC) I've created a rough of what the Main Page could look like at User:Richard1990/Main Page. What do you guys think of the Main Page looking like that? Also, I'd really like the Main Page to have more navigation related to MGS4, with the release nearing, a lot of people will probably be looking for MGS4 info so it might be good to have a bunch of MGS4 related stuff on the Main Page.--Richard 22:16, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :I'd have to agree that we need to start either putting things on the main page for the new people that know nothing about past Metal Gear games. With the nearing release of MGS4, it can only help our brave lil wiki. Another thing is we should put up pages that just all around need either some updating or further information on them, especially the weapons pages. (which site really good info on the MG story basis but not on the weapon its self) We should also maybe include tips about the weapons and when to use them. This is a wiki just for Metal Gear after all. Also is there anyway we can have changes verified before entered into the wiki as to keep consistancy. I personally don't like going in and redoing peoples work because they have no idea what their saying. Justin 19:58, 26 March 2008 (UTC) ::What do you guys think about changing the into into something like this? I really want to cut down the stuff at the top of the main page, as much of it doesn't really need to be there. The other languages are in the sidebar, the help contents are in the sidebar, a message telling IPs to log in can be seen across every page, and the link to the website page can be put in the navigation box.--Richard 17:53, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::I'm all for it now. It does make it seem a little less clustered and more organized, after all. See what Selo thinks before just doing it though, as me and him have had it like this since the beginning. (But, I'm sure he won't mind too much) --Fantomas 18:11, 19 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yeh go for it. looks a lot better. its all summed up better too. - Selo 20:20, 19 May 2008 (UTC) New Header I have put the new header in as people seemed to like it. looks better than what we used to have thats for sure! I was thinking about something else for the main page also. I think the rest needs a bit of a change too. Instead of a article of the day we have something similar like Character of the Week or something. The reason i say week is because whenever we tried something for each day we usually forgot, and i figured a weekly think would be easy to change and then people have chance to see it. It's just an idea, maybe something different, what do you guys think? - Selo 17:01, 20 May 2008 (UTC) :Sounds good! Maybe every two weeks even, we could change the article. Also, what I was planning on doing was editing Image:MGS4 logo.png and replace the "Tactical Espionage Action" with "Portal", and then link the image to the MGS4 portal once June 12 arrives.--Richard 19:58, 20 May 2008 (UTC) A little task I'm not going to be available between tomorrow and June 15 as I'm going to be out of town and won't have time to edit anything. So, can I request someone to do some things for me on the Main Page? The main thing is put the following code in Template:Main Page banner (or just paste it on the Main Page over the template): Image:MGS4 portal.png|center|400px|Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Portal default Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots Portal desc none This will put an image up, and when users click it, they will be taken to the Metal Gear Solid 4 Portal. Also, once the countdown (also in Template:Main Page banner) reaches 0, it will start going up, so it would be nice of someone could update it so that it says something like, "MGS4 has been released! Feel free to contribute to the walkthrough!" or something. I'd do it myself, but like I said, I won't be able to. So if someone can do this for me that would be great and hopefully we'll get more users!--Richard 00:17, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :I can do that for you Richard - Selo 06:34, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Design update Hello! Can I call your attention to User talk:Kirkburn/Dev and the associated dev page - it's regarding a fairly important update to the main page design code (which I have drafted). The effect is not a big change from the current design, but makes use of new main page tags - the talk page explains it all. Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 13:35, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :I'm not really sure what I'm looking at here. --Fantomas 13:59, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::The Main Page will be changed to look like this Fantomas, to accommodate the new ad feature.--Richard 16:37, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::Ahh, okay. Sounds good to me. When will we be changing it? Is it possible to add in a spoiler warning for people who haven't played MGS4 yet? I think that might be a good idea. --Fantomas 17:11, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Tweak it however you wish! You can either implement yourselves, or I can come back to do it later. Kirkburn (talk) 17:29, 23 June 2008 (UTC) : I've given some minor tweaks and implemented! Kirkburn (talk) 11:20, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Xbox 360 Is like Metal Gear Solid 4 coming out for the xbox 360, or was that a rumor? :It hasn't even been rumored, I don't know what makes you think it has. There is absolutely no indication that it will come out for the Xbox 360, and Hideo Kojima has made it abundantly clear that he has no interest in bringing MGS4 to the 360. If you are referring to this, I would recommend waiting a bit longer before we assume it's the MGS4 on 360 announcement a lot of people have been waiting for. --Fantomas 11:18, 9 December 2008 (UTC) Actually, the Metal Gear Touch teaser trailer led many 360 owners to believe there would be an MGS4 port for the 360, since it was green, and resembled the 360's "ON" button. However, this was disproved by Hideo Kojima saying and I quote at a press conference "Congratulations Microsoft. There will be a Metal Gear game coming out for your... RIVAL!". This rival is Apple, whose iPhone will have Metal Gear Touch. --L1QU1D 5N4KE 22 20:49, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Skin for the top part of the Wiki Can someone with Photoshop volunteer to make a banner at the top like the Halo Wiki has, or better yet a skin. --L1QU1D 5N4KE 22 20:51, 18 March 2009 (UTC) 03/31/09 Noname the hero 22:55, 31 March 2009 (UTC) Why the HELL is thare oboma pics on the front page. oboma has nothing to due with metal gear solid! Im not raceis or anything its just......you know. I highly sajest you change it. :that picture is chosen randomly. I'll see what we can do. Can the person who uploaded it explain why it's there? --Drawde83 01:08, 1 April 2009 (UTC)